


Red and green

by sweetoxxic



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool F.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetoxxic/pseuds/sweetoxxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it was true. Steven was leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and green

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first football fanfiction, and it's also my first fanfiction fully written in English... I hope I didn't mess everything up.
> 
> Oh, this is not a ~~real~~ gerlonso fanfiction. I only mention the couple.
> 
> I hope everyone likes it!

It was official: he was leaving. Leaving Liverpool FC, leaving Anfield, leaving the city, leaving England. After 26 years, Steven Gerrard was not the captain of Liverpool FC anymore. After 26 years, that chapter of his book was being finished. 

To the team, it was a shock. After all that time, he was leaving them. Forever. And it was not for a big team like Bayern München, Barcelona or Real Madrid. He was leaving to play for LA Galaxy in the United States. What a disappointment for some of his mates.

To Steven, he was doing what was best for his family and career. Even though football (or soccer, as he would have to get used to call it) was not a popular sport in the United States, the team would be paying more. Earning more money, he could guarantee an even more amazing life for himself and his family, besides being able to help more people around the world. His wife would have more opportunities to work and his girls would have plenty of different opportunities to study and start their network. It was a tough decision, though. 

Leaving Liverpool FC meant much more than just starting to play in a new team. It meant finishing a chapter of a book, meant leaving the greatest part of his story behind. He wore that red uniform since he was eight, for twenty-six years, without even thinking about going to another team. Liverpool FC was the place where he learned how to play, where he turned into a great captain, and where he became the greatest idol. 

Even more than that: it was home to him. 

It was the place where he made friends, where he cried, laughed, experienced everything a player can experience. It was the place where he met one of the most – if not the most – important people in his life: Xabi Alonso. 

Speaking about Xabi, Steven recalled what he felt when Xabi left. He felt terrible, devastated, betrayed in so many ways. It was like the whole world came down in a second. After all they had lived together, after all whey went through… how could Xabi just leave for a ‘better purpose’? What about the love for the club? What about him? He felt like his love was not worthy, anyway. 

Now he understood. He understood the entire dilemma Xabi had gone through before accepting the other team’s purpose. 

Without a single doubt, leaving was the hardest thing Steven would ever do in his life. If he could go through that, he could go through everything. 

Even though he was feeling horrible, even though he was feeling like the biggest traitor Liverpool FC would ever know, he was sure about one thing: he did not need to feel bad. He could be in the United States, in Africa or New Zealand, but his heart and blood would always be red and green.

Red and green would be his colors as long as he was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Did I mess anything up? Leave me a comment so I can have a feedback!   
>  Thanks for reading!


End file.
